Megalon
Megalon (メガロ) is a giant Beetle, A subterranean creature resembling a beetle with drills for hands obscure looking insect and is 5 meters taller than Godzilla. While his only movie he starred in was the second lowest grossing Godzilla film, he is a very popular character among fans. This is most likely due to the fact that he has appeared in most recent Godzilla games. He is usually considered a weaker kaiju of the Godzilla monsters. Origin Megalon was summoned by the underground civilization of Seatopia to avenge man for battering them with nuclear tests. Megalon answered. He awoke from his slumber and drilled to the surface world. Meanwhile, the Seatopians stole a humanoid robot called Jet Jaguar. They used it to lure Megalon to Tokyo out of his curiosity. No sooner did he lead him to the metropolis that his controller got controll of him again. Jet Jaguar was ordered to go to Monster Island and ask Godzilla for assistance. Godzilla agreed and started swimming to Japan. Jet Jaguar went back and made himself grow to Megalon's size. Jet Jaguar showed no signs of losing. The Seatopians asked the Space Hunter Nebula M aliens to borrow their monster Gigan. Gigan came in mid fight and Jet Jaguar started losing horribly. Then Godzilla came, and Jet Jaguar and Godzilla were able to drive off Gigan and Megalon. Megalon dug back into his underground home and has never came out ever since. Powers Megalon in fact has a whole amount of choices for injuring opponents, but lacks the brain to use them at the times needed. His two most widely used weapons are his napalm bombs from his mouth and the electric bolts from his horn. The napalm bombs are red spheres Megalon can spit at will. Their time of detonation vary's with each bomb. His electric bolts (also refered to as a laser for some reason even though it's not) he shoots come out of the top of the horn on his head (it looks much more like King Ghidorah's gravity beams than what the video games show). For some reason, Megalon never used this in combat even though there is evidence it would have worked well against them both. His hands are replaced by Omni-Drills as hard as diamond and resemble the Crhysler building or christmas trees (most commonly called these when he's being mocked). He can make them rotate at will to burrow under ground at mach 2 or gouge an opponent.http://www.tohokingdom.com/articles/images/an_megalon_cut2.htmDespite this ability, he isn't a cyborg. He also has the ability to fly at mach 3 and can shoot his electric bolts at the same time. He also can swim at mach 4. Many of his abilities from Godzilla: Domination, Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, and Godzilla: Save the Earth he didn't have. Friends Enemies His Song *Yer Beautiful Baby Voice Actor *John DiMaggio Toys/Action Figures Megalon figures are fairly scarce. The first was realesed by Bandai in 1989 on the 8 inch scale, but lacks signifigant detail. Marmit also released a very bad figure of Megalon. A Bandai high grade Megalon was released on the 3 inch scale. Y-MSF released a very good Megalon on the standard 6 inch scale. Y-MSF is also released a new Megalon with better painting, an open mouth, a rotatable head, a new horn, and a better posture. They are only availible on Tempting Toys.net and on Ebay. This was released at their website along side an awsome looking Kumonga figure. 400 Kumonga's were also released. Video Games ﻿Megalon is playable kaiju and Sequels Video games Fight-Simlution on Godzilla Series. *Godzilla: Battle Legends *Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters *Godzilla Trading Battle *Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee *Godzilla Domination *Godzilla: Save the Earth *Godzilla: Unleashed (Wii) *Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash *Godzilla: Unleashed (PS2) Scrapped Projects Megalon's first appearence was supposed to be in Godzilla vs. The Space Monsters (one of two projects that baecame Godzilla vs. Gigan) with his origin being different. He was also considered to be the antagonist in a Rebirth of Mothra movie with his origins once again changed. Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Daikaiju Category:Monsters Category:Male Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju Category:Hottest Boys Category:Showa toho kaiju Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju Category:Godzilla Kaiju